Can't see my bullshit face
by XaccemFlare
Summary: A simple sleepover gets more exciting when you add a raven man with beer along. A one shot Vanven and Soroku.


**To my followers and reviewers, apologizes from my absetn after Vanven's day. It was the mix of enjoying the holiday season mixed with huge workload aftermath. I'll get back to working on new Odyssey and fatherhood chapters as soon as I can. For now, I hope you can read this story so I can buy time... I mean please enjoy. **

**Sora**: Hey Roxas, Ven; sleepover at my house.

**Roxas**: Is your brother gonna be there?

**Sora**: Don't worry, he will behave.

**Ventus**: He put shaving cream on my hand and tickle my nose last time.

**Sora**: Well, he said you needed a shave. Please come.

**Ventus**: Fine. What time?

**Sora**: 8pm

_At sora's house, later that night_

_Vanitas walks in with a pack of beer. He sees 3 teenage boys in the living room. One of them, he had his eyes on; beers and no parents for the weekend. The trap is ready._

**Sora**: Who's there?

**Vanitas**: Who else got the keys to the house, idiot. What do we have here? A gathering of the nerds?

**Roxas:** Screw you, man. So, we just like computer and webcomics.

**Vanitas**: Learn to like the gym so you can at least fight.

**Ventus**: I can fight…

**Vanitas:** Oooo, tough guy.

**Sora**: Big bro, what's that pack for?

**Vanitas**: I was gonna get wasted tonight, but now I am offering my beer for free to your threesome if you accept a card game.

**Three of them:** What game?

**Vanita**s: Bullshit.

**Ventus**: What game is bullshit?

**Roxas:** Let me explain:

_Sit in a circle, deal out the entire deck of cards evenly, or thereabouts, to each player._

2. a) Starting with aces, the first player lays facedown the number of aces s/he has, stating the number of cards. Even if the player doesn't have any of that card, they can

_**lie.**_

b) If someone thinks they are lying, they say

_**"Bullshit**__!" If that person is right, you drink an amount proportional to the number of cards in the stack; lots of cards already played = lots of drinks. However, if you were honest in your play and someone says "__**Bullshit**__!" that person ends up drinking the prescribed amount._

3. Play starts with aces, then goes on accordingly, through kings, then repeats back to aces.

_**Note:**__If have to drink because of either being caught bullshitting or falsely accusing, in addition to drinking, you must also pick up all of the cards already played and add them to your hand._

4. Play continues until someone runs out of cards. If you so choose, play could continue down to the last two players.

**Vanitas**: Yeah, exactly as Roxas said.

_Vanitas looks towards Ventus location_

**Sora**: Sounds fun.

**Ventus**: I donno.

_Ventus peers away from Vanitas' stare. Holding his blanket and shoulder around him._

**Roxas**: I'll set it up.

_In their arrangement: Sora sits across from Vanitas and Roxas is located opposite of Ventus. Therefore it goes like Vanitas to the south, Ventus to the west, Sora to the north and Roxas to the east._

**Sora:** I'll start. 1 ace

**Roxas**: 1 two

**Vanitas:** 3 threes

**Ventus:** Bullshit!

_Ventus lifts up the card to reveal that Vanitas was lying. Using 2 threes and 1 Queen._

**Ventus:** Hah, drink up liar.

**Vanitas:** Gonna make it up to you later…

_Vanitas raised his eyebrows up as he clugs about 1/4__th__ cup of beer._

_1 hour into the game. Vanitas drank 2 times, Roxas and Sora had 10 sips while Ventus had a staggering 30 sips of beer. Or about 3 bottles to himself. Ventus is a light drinker. After one beer bottle, he begins slurring and having hiccups._

**Vanitas**: Let's makes this more interesting. How about every time you get caught or call false; you strip one article of clothing?

_Ventus bobs in and out tipsy_

**Roxas:** So you want a stripping game, huh?

_Vanitas whispers something into Roxas' ear. Roxas eye opened wide from the information._

**Roxas:** Agreed!

**Vanitas**: I knew you see it my way.

**Ventus:** H-hey.. s-hic. I dd-didn't uhm… say yes. Hic

**Sora**: Relax Ven; nothing's going to happen just because we put stripping onto the table.

_Roxas and Vanitas points to Sora_

**Roxas and Vanitas**: BULLSHIT!

_Sora bowing his head in defeat takes off his bunny slippers and picks up the pile. Meanwhile, Ventus crawls to Vanitas's leg and begs pathetically_

**Ventus**: Nooo- hic- ooo….

_Ventus sobbing and hugging the raven boy's leg. He feels so fuzzy and warm touching Vanitas bare leg._

**Vanitas:** Let the games continue.

**Roxas:** 1 nine.

**Sora**: Bullshit

_Sora lifts up the card to see it was a nine._

**Roxas**: Show off your skin, Sora.

_Sora goes to lift up his blue tank top. Roxas does a quick up-down check on his friend's body. Sora blushes back._

**Sora:** 1 king

**Roxas:** 1 ace

**Vanitas**: 3 twos

**Ventus**: Bulll…schimmtt.

**Vanitas:** As you can see, there are 3 twos. Strip down, boy.

_At Vanitas' commands, Ventus takes off his monochrome shirt. Feeling cold from the draft skittering across his bare chest. He lost track on who's turn is it._

**Vanitas:** Hey, you know Ven, it's just us two now?

_Ven turns to see Roxas and Sora making out right on the floor. Roxas helps out Sora with his pants removal. The heat from the beer and their close proximity is too much for Roxas to contain. He dips into Sora and moans loudly from their connection._

_A firm hand latches around Ven's waistline._

**Vanitas:** Like I said, ill repay you back.

_Vanitas smirk widely as Ven's body becomes more entwine with his. The alcohol swirls around Ventus head. His thoughts more free to become words._

Ventus: pleas- hic-e… don't do this.

_Vanitas lifts up the legs of the topless blond; walking towards his bedroom. Ventus looks back as his brother head sucks on Sora's neckline. Groans echoing in the hallway._

**Vanitas:** I won't steal your innocent with all this noise down here.

_Vanitas pecks Ventus on his lip softly. Slowly releasing Ventus from his lips._

**Vanitas: ** I'll wait until you're sober in the morning.

**Ventus**: *sob* hic

_Not another sound from Ventus. Vanitas obtains his prey in the end. For tonight, some intimate butt cuddling will satisfy his burning desire to engrave his possession._


End file.
